The Swan Maiden
by Regin
Summary: It's been 10 years since the departure of the Cullen family after the birthday fiasco, Now Isabella has matured into a beautiful woman called "The Swan Maiden" a famous songstress who through all her pain survived.This is her story, how the person you least expect to fall for became the very center of her world. JasperxBella Disclaimer: NOT MINE!


Chapter 1

"The Swan Maiden"

A bright light shined over the tall woman with long loose brunette curls reaching mid thigh wearing a long beautiful silk strapless ivory dress that had a plunge showing her neckline two slits show casing her long smooth pale legs, silver high heels enhancing her height, crystals embedded on her dress reflected the light from the dress giving it inhumanly glow, a simple silver necklace with swan wings stretched out as if to fly a silver ring with a ocean blue opal her face had a slight silver shimmer of make-up a small silver jewel on her forehead her dark brown eyes glowed with a slight tinge of silver that gave a mysterious look about her.

The spotlight was centred on her the feel of adrenalin ran through her body the excited screams of thousands of people chanting her name like a prayer the feel of electricity in the air almost sent her over the edge,The sound of music began to play a smoke cloud filled the stage a hush fell over the crowd she stood there her eyes closed listening to the music in the background suddenly her brown-greys opened taking in the crowd the mist hid her partially but gave a eerie supernatural look as she walked her heels making a soft clicking sound the spotlight following her descent towards the end of the catwalk slowly but surely she was like a panther stalking her prey. Suddenly gentle flashes of white and blue light played in the background the jumbo screen image or her was splayed for all to see she opened her luscious pink lips and began to sing in a voice reminiscent to what a choir of angels would sound like, on stage it was closest thing to heaven and she was it's goddess.

_I'm wide awake_  
_I'm wide awake_

_I'm wide awake_  
_Yeah, I was in the dark_  
_I was falling hard_  
_With an open heart_  
_I'm wide awake_  
_How did I read the stars so wrong?_  
_I'm wide awake_  
_And now it's clear to me_  
_That everything you see_  
_Ain't always what it seems_  
_I'm wide awake_  
_Yeah, I was dreaming for so long_

Her voice sung with such powerful emotions fear,anger,sadness,regret,love,denial and acceptance the words in her lyrics were interwoven in her voice she was telling a story, her story about a lost love, full of pain and sadness but to always have hope through the difficult struggles that life sends at you and having the will to survive through the heartbreak.

The last sounds of her voice left a gentle murmur the music stuck it's last cord a moment of silence took place the music always seemed to take her away into another world were there was nothing but warmth, memories of the past played behind her eye lids the struggles it took to reach it this far, a beautiful smile stretched on her mouth her face lit up made her even more enchanting.

The past made her what she was now the pain, the struggle to survive, the loss of her precious people her family, her friends, her lovers who will always live within her gave her strength to continue on, they gave her hope when she had none they gave everything to live for.

The large thunder of applause broke out, screams and cheers from the audience snapped her out of her little world. Her emotions were so intense the crowd as if sensing it became even louder the rush of adrenalin she always got on stage always sent her in into the ultimate high, this was her life the music was her drug after years of trial and tribulations got her in this moment, this was the moment she truly felt alive. She wasn't the the little girl trapped in a cage any more she was a woman, a free woman who lived a troubled life a woman who learned that sometimes fairy tales don't always come true, that life wasn't fair were forever was just a word and love became a word used to liberally, they were harsh truths to accept but they made her a stronger person because of it.

She fought for this life, she made a career for herself she was once a caged bird that turned into a beautiful swan she remembered vividly how it all happened, becoming a singer wasn't the life style she was aiming for in the beginning her path was set on getting a normal job, finding a normal husband and having a normal boring life with 2.5 kids with a white house and white picket fence unfortunately all that seem to fall right through when her husband found out she couldn't have children in the end he left her that same day and sent the divorce papers in the mail, six months later he re-married and his new wife was three months pregnant. Feeling down and depressed she went to the local bar in New York where she was living at the time drinking her sorrows away it was open mike night feeling her liquid courage she decided to sing 'heart breaker' by pink in that moment was the first time she felt something other than misery, after she finished a huge roar of applause broke out from the crowd it was a absolute euphoria the rush of new life spread right through her that's when she finally found her niche in the world from that night on she built up her career, got her self a manager and became a international star not overnight but with a lot of blood, sweat, tears and a whole lot of guts. Her songs inspired many people, they weren't just songs about love or lost love they were about everyday life as well instead of staying on one particular style like most artists she expanded her horizons in writing, singing other styles of music and dance she seemed to gather more of a fan base because of it.

A small part of her, a very small part always wondered what would happen if Edward didn't break up with her? what happen if the Cullen's decided not to leave that night?would she be a vampire?, would she be married to Edward and live a happily ever after with him and his family for all eternity? Thoughts of "what if" passed through her head so many times over the years, but something became even more clearer she wouldn't change it for the world, if she had the choice knowing what she knew she would do it all over again. A life with Edward wouldn't really be a life at all being a eternally-teenage vampire reliving high-school over and over again pretending to be something she wasn't, being dictated who to be, what to wear, who to spend time with,who to hate, to be so entrenched in a life that wasn't hers would be a complete never ending nightmare, a life to make her own choices, her own mistakes the freedom just being.

With that end of that thought what felt like hours was only seconds she raised both her hands to the crowd they completely exploded with cheers and excitement her smile only seemed to brightened her eyes swept through the crowd getting ready for her next song, until she came to rest upon someone she thought she never see again his honey blonde hair was longer, he was still look the same but instead of khakis,button up shirts and loafers he used to dress in he was in black leather jacket, long dark blue jeans a black-shirt and cowboy boots, and his eyes instead of dark gold were blood red they're eyes caught and in that moment they were so lost in each other the whole word seemed to have tilted on axis nothing existed except the two of them, only one name ran through her head one that almost always was in the back or her head.

_'Jasper' _

* * *

Author's note: OK that's it for the first chapter I think, I might change later but who knows, Oh! and the lyrics are from **Katy Perry's – Wide Awake **brilliant song any ways enjoy. -**R**


End file.
